Blackbirds
by riotreality
Summary: Because real life doesn't fade to black. Set directly after their first kiss, Kurt/Blaine.


Title: Blackbirds

Author: Riott

Rating: M for mature

Summary: Because reality doesn't fade to black. Kurt/Blaine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Author's note: Oh my goodness, I heard Blaine talking to Kurt when he came to rehearse and I just knew something was going down. And when they kissed… oh my. : )

Warnings: Boy sex!, cursing,

—

"You have no idea…" Kurt mumbled, trailing off to press his lips against Blaine's, "how long I've wanted this."

"I just want you," Blaine said huskily, trying to grab some air. He thread his fingers through Kurt's hair, returning his open lips to Kurt's mouth. The countertenor wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, pulling him in closer. Parting from the kiss, Blaine pulled Kurt's head back by his hair, causing him to gasp in pleasure. Blaine licked his lips, the sight causing Kurt to bite his own, and he leaned down and pressed an experimental and chaste kiss on Kurt's neck.

Nothing moved. Kurt held his breath, and released it in a tremble when Blaine placed another kiss against his neck, open-mouthed. Blaine gently pushed Kurt down on his back with a hand to his chest, resting his palm there and keeping the other in the boy's soft hair. He loved the feeling of being like this with Kurt, in such an intimate position, hovering over him as he was. Blaine nipped his way up Kurt's neck, to his ear. He paused for a second before flicking his tongue out at the lobe, then dragging it deliberately up the shell. Kurt let out a moan of delight.

"Like that, do you?" Blaine asked. Kurt could hear the smirk seeping through his voice, and he gasped when Blaine caught his earlobe in his teeth, sucking gently. "Yeah?"

"Y-y… yeah," Kurt managed to get out whilst Blaine continued the wonderful things he was doing with his mouth, going down Kurt's neck. He left a trail of pinkish markings coated with saliva down to Kurt's collar. Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes as he slowly unbuttoned his blazer, then removed it, and set it aside. Their mouths smashed together shortly thereafter, Kurt pulling Blaine's blazer off and not being as careful about where it ended up because, really, who fucking cared? The countertenor pulled Blaine closer down to him and pushed his head over, attaching himself to Blaine's neck by his mouth. He felt Blaine shudder over him as he suckled his flesh, sunk his teeth in, lapped at his skin.

They kissed again, tongues fighting and hearts pounding. It felt like flying, feet off the ground and wind in their chests. Hands started exploring the others' body, unbuttoning the white uniform shirts. Blaine leaned down to nip Kurt's neck, eliciting a quivering moan from the boy beneath him, causing him to dig his finger nails into Blaine's back. Blaine gasped with delight at the sensation, the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Shit, Blaine," Kurt mumbled.

"Mmm, what?" Blaine asked, only slightly worried that Kurt was worried. He surely didn't want to be rushing him, and was willing to stop whenever Kurt needed to, but that just wasn't on the teenaged boy's mind. When Kurt grabbed his hips and crashed them into his own, he realized that it was not on Kurt's mind, either. "Do I turn you on, Kurt?" Blaine asked, teasingly, though he was just as hard as Kurt and was working on getting the other boy out of his shirt just as frantically.

"You have… no idea," Kurt said, casting Blaine's shirt away and pulling off his own after the older boy had released the last button. At that, he took Blaine's shoulders and pulled him down, so they were flush together, relishing the skin-on-skin contact. Lips locked, Kurt had his nails digging into Blaine's back again as the other boy's hands moved up and down his chest and sides, exploring the newfound flesh. Blaine raised himself on his forearms, kissing and nibbling his way down Kurt's chest. He swirled his tongue around a rosy nipple, Kurt's back arching up. He nibbled lightly and sucked harshly. His head back in pleasure, Kurt's hands found themselves sneaking up Blaine's chest and pinching a nipple, causing the older boy to gasp and moan. He collapsed on top of Kurt again, crashing their mouths together, all fever.

Kurt's hands were everywhere, but they eventually settled on the task of removing Blaine's belt. Blaine got rid of Kurt's easily, and the boys struggled out of their slacks. Kurt took hold of Blaine's hips and ground against him, and Blaine took hold of anything that was Kurt. Their lips met in a needy kiss, panting into each other's mouths, sweating and shaking. Kurt sunk his nails into Blaine's sides, and Blaine clawed into Kurt's shoulders.

"Fuck… just, fuck," Blaine shuddered. He hooked his thumbs under the elastic of Kurt's boxers, and asked with his eyes before he removed the offending garment and allowed the boy under him to do the same for him. Mouths joined, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and wrapped it around both of their cocks, Kurt doing the same. The friction left them gasping, Blaine reduced to a moaning puddle when Kurt's thumb began rubbing over the head of his length.

"Blaine," Kurt said. The look Blaine fixed on him made it clear that anything Kurt asked for was his. "I want you inside of me, Blaine, please. Please fuck me, Blaine. Goodness, I want you Blaine." Blaine's arousal went through the roof, and he raised a trembling hand to Kurt's mouth, pushing his fingers inside. Kurt coated them with saliva, and when he released the digits, he wrapped his legs around Blaine's hips.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded in affirmation, raising his hips slightly. Blaine carefully pushed one finger into his hot, tight entrance. His face reddened and arousal heightened when Kurt moaned and moved back on his finger. He added the second quickly, and a third soon after, stretching and pleasuring Kurt. When Blaine felt he was prepared enough, he pulled his fingers out, Kurt whimpering.

"Please, Blaine," Kurt begged, and Blaine aligned himself and made haste. Kurt cried out, immediately requesting Blaine to just _move. "Faster, please, oh god Blaine, harder, please Blaine," Kurt called out. Blaine drank in every sound he made for him. _

"_Kurt," Blaine said, kissing him, "you are so," their tongues crashed together, "fuck, I love you." With that, Blaine slammed into Kurt a final time, falling over the edge and taking Kurt with him._

_Cuddled together, sticky, sweaty, and high, Kurt felt invincible. And he shared just that feeling with Blaine, when he said, "I love you, too."_

—

_Author's note: Let me know if something's wrong with my grammar, I just let Microsoft Word proof read. Also, I read Kurt being called a countertenor a lot, so I know that one, but what does Blaine sing? I'm not too music-smart._

_Anyway, hope that the story was cool. Reviews definitely are. _


End file.
